Alternate Realities
by OceanLord
Summary: A Multi crossover, but mostly focuses on Xenogears.
1. Default Chapter Title

Xenogears: Alternate Realities?  
  
Xenogears cast:  
  
Name:Age:Gender:Weapon/s-Powers:  
Fei Fong Wong18MaleMartial arts (fists)  
Bartholomew Fatima18MaleWhips  
Citan Uzuki29MaleSword  
Billy Lee Black16MaleGuns  
Emeralda?FemaleNanomachines  
Maria13FemaleFists  
Chu-Chu?FemaleCan grow into a giant  
  
Sailor Moon cast:  
Serena14FemaleSailor Moon power  
Amy15FemaleSailor Mercury Power  
Rei 16FemaleSailor Mars Power  
Lita15FemaleSailor Jupiter Power  
Mina15FemaleSailor Venus Power  
Darien22MaleTuxedo Mask Power  
  
Xenogears is copyright Squaresoft and Sailor Moon is copyright Dic. I'm just writing this fanfic for fun.  
I don't really know all of the Sailor Scouts' correct ages, so I just took a guess based on what I've seen. So please don't get mad with me if I get something wrong. Rico Banderas of Xenogears isn't included in this story because I just don't like him. I have beaten Xenogears the game and since I am kinda bad about describing things, I have written this with the idea that you know basically what is going on in the Xenogears universe.  
  
Chapter 1: A Whole New Type of Adventure.  
  
All was pitch-blackness for what seemed, to Fei, a few years long. In fact it hadn't been for more than a few minutes. Fei groaned in pain as consouceness seeped back into his mind. The pain was all over his body, as if a truck had hit him. Fei opened his eyes, slowly at first, for it was a bright sunny day.   
  
"What, a bright day, this can't be right." Fei thought to himself.  
  
Fei suddenly stood up and then fell back down to the ground. He hadn't quite recovered from the pain, that now shot through his soul. "Ugh," Fei groaned again, "what is going on here, where am I. I shouldn't be in a city like this." Indeed, Fei couldn't recognize the city he was in. Deus had destroyed all of the major cities back in Fei's world. Fei lay back down in the grass and tried to remember what had happened.  
  
"That's right," Fei thought, "We were all inside the Jasper when Miang had taken over Elly's body and Krelian took her to merge with Deus. Then I followed after them and that was when everything went black. That still doesn't explain where I am."  
  
"I see you are all right." A familiar voice said behind Fei.  
  
Fei rose to his feet, slowly now that the pain was bearable; Fei turned to where he had heard the voice. It was Citan Uzuki and Bartholomew Fatima a.k.a. Bart. Citan was dress in his normal clothing, which was white pants a green shirt and a light red sash tied around his waist. The sash also held his katana sword.  
Bart was in his black jeans black shirt with a red coat over it. Bart also had a belt on which also carried his two whips on either side of him.  
  
"Am I glad to see the both of you," exclaimed Fei, "but what are you doing here I thought I was the only one who jumped in after Elly and Krelian."  
  
"You were the only one who did," replied Bart, "after you jumped in a bright light engulfed us all and we found ourselves here with you."  
  
Citan stepped in "You have been asleep for about an hour, but you were so I was on the verge of assuming the worst." Citan took his spectacles off his face and started to wipe them off."  
  
"It's good to have you all here, but what about the others, where are they?" Fei asked.   
  
Citan replaced his spectacles on his nose, "I believe that they may have all arrived at different places either around this city or other places on this strange world."  
  
Fei frowned deeply, "I suppose that when you say "strange world" you mean that we were all taken to another planet or another dimension entirely."  
  
"That is most likely the case since this city is indeed new to us and had it been on our world it would have been destroyed with no one left. Just look at the city Fei." Fei turned and looked at the city in the distance about a mile away. You could tell that there were many people around and they were all going around at a slow pace. They weren't in any rush at all.  
  
"They aren't in any rush to evacuate the city." Fei stated. Fei could remember back to the earlier days of when Deus started to lay waste to his world. Men, women, children, all were in such a rush to evacuate their homes to get to the safe houses in the South Pole. After everyone had left the cities there were many things left behind and even a few dead people left lifeless on the ground, forgotten. Fei could remember back to when Elly had spent day and night helping the wounded and the infirm to get on the transport ships. Elly's immense kindness had, in itself, a type of healing property. Even people on the verge of exhaustion and death would rise to their feet and carry on, with Elly their ray of hope in a better future. Fei could then remember when Miang had been killed and transferred her soul into Elly. Fei placed his hand over the spot where Miang\Elly had shot him. When Fei withdrew his hand it was lightly stained in blood. Fei had jumped in after Elly before he had a chance to care for his wound. Fei also found that his wound had been bandaged. Fei turned to Citan.  
  
"Thanks doc," Fei said gratefully, "thanks for taking care of my wound." Citan reached into his pocket and brought out a bullet and handed it to Fei.  
  
"Your just lucky that it hadn't gone in too far or struck a vital organ," Citan exclaimed. Fei looked around at the surrounding landscape. Fei immediately knew what was missing.  
  
"Doc," Fei said in sudden alarm, "where are our gears, where are they."  
  
"We don't know," said Bart with his hand on his chin and in deep thought, "Citan believes that they could also be somewhere around here or they could still be back in our world. Citan also says that if any of our gears are around here yours should be close by, since you did jump straight into the gate which probably brought us here."  
  
"We all must get out of this field," Citan warned, "I see some storm clouds in the distance." Fei, Bart and Citan headed off for the mysterious city. As they got closer they could hear the sounds of many activities going on. Some of the sounds were all too familiar, while others were completely alien to their ears. Also as they drew closer, Citan had been in deep thought about their situation and was thinking aloud, as he was known to do.  
  
"This city seems familiar," Citan thought aloud, "I feel as though this city resembles the city that was buried at the bottom of that ancient lighthouse. It is possible that we have gone into either the past or the future. No, it couldn't be the future, unless some people had survived Deus' destruction. That would mean that we are far into the future. No, it can't be the future, after Deus had killed everyone he would then transform the planet into a giant superweapon, where nothing could live. So it means that we must be in the past. But, that still doesn't rule out the possibility of an alternate dimension or planet. Yet, the chances of an alternate dimension or planet having such a similar city structure and culture is practically impossible. It could also mean that we are in an alternate reality of our own planet's history."  
"Citan," Bart said interrupting Citan's train of thought, "quite with the thinking, your giving me a headache." Citan looked up and gave Bart a hard look.  
  
"I'm trying to narrow down the possibilities of where we are and how we are going to get back. I'll try to think to myself." Fei smiled at Citan's last comment, Fei knew that to get the doc to keep quite while he was thinking was harder than a single person taking on a single gear (a gear is a giant humanoid machine).   
  
While the trio of friends were heading to the city they went over what they were carrying with them. Between the three of them they had 200 gold. Back in their original world, 200 gold was good enough to last for about a week. Yet they didn't know what type of currency this new city had. They all hoped that 200 gold would last a long time here. Fei was carrying two aquasols and a hob-jerky. Apart from that and the clothes on their backs, Citan had his katana and Bart had his two blood red whips. Fei didn't carry a weapon since he was quite skilled in the martial arts and only needed his fists to see him through any battle. That was all that they had with them and it would have to last then for a while.  
(Note, in the game Xenogears, aquasols restore 50 HP in battle and not in battle and a hob-jerky heals 50 HP while not in battle)  
  
"I'll bet Citan could get a job at the nearest hospital as a surgeon." Suggested Bart.  
  
Citan looked at Bart, "That depends on what kind of medical technology they have here."  
  
"I say that Bart gets a job as a babysitter," joked Fei, "You could play pirates with them."  
  
"Funny Fei, real funny." Bart said sarcastically. Bart then started to scratch the eye patch that covered his left eye. Bart had lost his left eye in a type of accident a few years ago "Damn," Bart cursed, "ever since we got here my old wound has been bothering me." Right now however, neither Fei nor Citan had time to worry about Bart's irritation because they had reached the outer city limits and the start of a new adventure.  
  
Chapter 2:Fei falls under suspicion.  
  
As Fei, Bart, and Citan reached the outer city limits a strange wave of Déjà vu encompassed all three of them. They all knew that they had seen this city at the bottom of the lighthouse. If that were true that would place them over 4000 years into the past. But they wouldn't assume that they are in the past until they gathered more evidence.  
  
"Citan," Fei said, stopping in his tracks, "Did I ever turn into Id while I was unconscious?" Citan turned toward Fei.  
  
"Thankfully no," Citan replied, "like I told you, you had only been out for about an hour." Bart noticing the conversation came and joined in.  
  
"After you woke up," Bart added, "the reason why it took so long for us to notice you had awaken was because we had been hiding on our stomachs behind a small grass hill. We did that just incase you had transformed into Id."  
  
Fei sigh a breath of relief, "Well, that is good, but now what do we do in this city." Fei turned to look down a street of the city. The city was crowded with many people of different size, shape, color, etc. There was only a thing missing. In Fei's world the street would be crowded with not just Humans but also Demi-humans. Some examples would be Rico, who was half-beast. Rico was another of Fei's friends that may have been transported here. Other Demi-humans could be half dragon, half mole, half dolphin, half dog, half bird, and half cat. This city however was all humans. Down the street Fei could see many buildings of all types. There was a restaurant near where Fei was standing. There was also a tool shop, another restaurant, and a beauty place on the left side of the road. On the right side there was one big building with a giant clock on the front and a wall surrounding the building. On the wall there was a steel gate that was closed. On the other side of the wall Fei could hear people playing. Fei was looking at this particular building when a girl with red hair crossed behind the gate.  
  
"Elly?" Fei said with hope on his voice. Was it possible that Elly had been taken here as well? "Doc, Bart I think I just saw Elly."  
  
"Are you sure?" questioned Citan. "That can't be possible, you must've seen someone else."  
  
"I'm positive I saw her over on the other side of the steel gate." Fei didn't wait any longer he ran across the street. He almost got run over by a red car, but he made it to the other side. Behind him he could hear Citan and Bart calling his name and following him across the street. Fei's love for Elly swelled his thoughts of hope that that had been Elly he saw over by the gate. When Fei reached the gate he struggled to get a good view on the side of the gate where the girl had gone. By, this time Bart and Citan had caught up with Fei.  
  
Bart went up to Fei and Bert was red in the face, "Smart move Fei," Bart scolded, "You almost got us all run over by cars and you didn't even look both ways before crossing." Fei turned with a questioned look on his face.  
  
"Cars?" Fei asked, "what are those? You mean those small buggies that are crossing through the middle of the city."  
  
"Uh, I don't know," replied Bart, "I just knew what they were, that's all."  
  
"The only thing we have close enough to these "cars" are the sand buggies that travel through the desert. It is strange that you would know what they are." speculated Citan  
  
"Also what's this deal with looking both ways before crossing. What does it mean Bart?" Fei asked.  
  
"I don't know!" said Bart getting slightly annoyed, "Let's just drop it for know, OK."  
  
"Fine," said Fei, "could you however give me a boost over this wall so I can see if that girl I saw was Elly."  
  
"I think it's a waste of time," sighed Bart, shaking his head, "but I guess there's no use in debating with you when it comes to Elly. However," Bart said in a stubborn tone, "I won't be responsible if we get caught. Obviously they put this wall here for a reason." Bart moved over behind Fei and grabbed Fei's foot. Fei put his hands on the top of the wall and pulled himself up while Bart pushed Fei up. When Fei was up Bart put both of Fei's feet on his shoulders and held Fei there. Fei looked around for the girl he had seen. There were many girls there and they were all playing some type of sport. The sport consisted of hitting a white ball back and forth over a high net. Smacking it with your fist or by hooking both hands together and hitting the ball in an underhand fashion was how they were hitting the ball. Fei continued to search for the girl. All of the people playing the sport didn't notice Fei.   
  
"There she is!" Exclaimed Fei with joy that quickly turned to sorrow. The girl he had seen wasn't Elly at all. The girl was too young and the face was completely different. Fei was just about to clime down when one of the girls smacked the ball in the wrong way. The white ball went spinning through the air. Fei had hardly noticed the ball before it smashed into his face. Fei let out a yell of surprise and fell backward taking Bart with him.  
  
"Ouch!" complained Bart rubbing the back of his head. "I told you this wasn't a good idea, ow"  
  
Citan helped Fei and Bart to their feet while inspecting their wounds. "You should learn to be more careful Fei," exclaimed Citan. "Thank goodness your head landed on my foot, if it had hit the concrete the damage could have been much worse."  
  
"I'm sorry doc," Fei apologized, "I hope I didn't hurt your foot." Citan then had finished his inspection of Fei's head.  
  
"Don't worry, it's nothing that won't heal within a minute or two." Said Citan reassuringly. The trio of friends was about to leave when Bart bumped into the white ball.  
  
"I suppose they will want this back," Bart stated picking up the ball. Behind him the metal gate open and the three friends turned toward the gate. Out stepped a beautiful young girl. The Girl was about 15 or 16 years old and she had blue eyes and matching hair. Her form was slender as if she hadn't done much physical work but more of other things. She immediately stepped up to Bart.  
  
"Could I please have the ball back," she asked in a calm and confident voice. Bart stepped up to the girl and she didn't back own from him, even though Bart was about a head taller from here and was obviously superior physically.  
  
"Sure young lady," Bart replied in his trying-to-impress-the-girl-tone. The blue hair girl accepted the ball said thank you and turned to leave.  
  
"Hey what's your name?" asked Fei. The girl turned to look at Fei. All of a sudden she flinched, as if Fei had just shined a bright light in here eyes. "Are you ok," asked Citan in a concerned voice.  
  
The girl recovered and replied with an edge of alarm on her voice, "I'm fine thank you. I really must get back to school now." The girl turned and jogged back through the gate and closed it with haste. Before the girl had finished closing the gate she gave Fei a look that made Fei really nervous. The girl then peered at Citan's sword and was gone. The three friends all looked at each other.  
  
That was odd," exclaimed Bart, "I wonder who that was." Bart's face then grew a frown, "I must be losing my touch, she didn't even give me her name."   
  
"Well, now we know that this is obviously a center of learning," said Citan. "I wonder if there is a library here?" Just then there was a clap of thunder and slight drizzling of rain started to fall. "We are going to have to worry about that later, now we must find shelter and a place to sleep for the night."  
  
"I agree," Fei and Bart replied at the same time. The rain was now coming down harder and Fei, Bart, and Citan all left running down the sidewalk toward the center of the city.  
  
Back in the school in a classroom on the second floor a group of students with their teacher were all walking into the room and sitting down in their proper seats. One of these students was the girl with the blue hair. On her right a girl with blond hair, done in two meatballs on her head and flowing down both sides, leaned over toward the girl with blue hair.  
  
"Hey Amy," said the blond hair girl, "why did you look so frightened after you got the volleyball. You looked as if a negacreep had attacked you." The blue hair girl turned to look at the blond girl.   
  
"I don't know Serena," replied Amy, "when I went to get the ball there were these three men there."  
  
Serena's face formed a big smile, "Really, how old were they and were they really handsome."  
  
Amy reached into here desk and pulled out a really thick book. "I guess two of them were about 17 to 19 years old and the other one looked to be in his late 20's."  
  
"Really," said Serena growing more excited, "I wonder if one of them could be my boyfriend."  
  
"I don't think so Serena, I really do think one of them was from the Negaverse."  
  
"Oh, Amy you think too much, you should settle down and get a nice boyfriend. I'll tell you what I'll let you have the boy I don't chose as your boyfriend."  
  
"Serena I wish you could be serious for a moment. These weren't your average boys. The older on carried a katana sword with him. While another one had an eye patch and carried two whips on him."  
  
"So what I bet their just carrying them for protection."  
  
"Maybe, but the really odd thing was the one boy with the ponytail."  
  
"OH! One of them has a pony tail, I'll bet he's real handsome." Images of different boys with ponytails flashed through Serena's mind.  
  
"Be serious for a moment," scolded Amy, "the thing is that as soon as I laid eyes on him I felt a really strong power coming from him. I believe it could be the Negaverse."  
  
"Amy you need a rest I think all of that studying has affected your brain. How could such a handsome man be from the Negaverse."  
  
"What do you mean? You've never met him. How do you know he's handsome and don't bother asking me I'm not good with judging physical appearances."  
  
"Come on Amy, any cute guy with a ponytail must be handsome."  
  
"I honestly must say that you are hopeless Serena. There is no use in talking with such a bubble head as you."  
  
"Oh, come on Amy," Serena whined as tears were forming, "you don't really mean that?"  
  
Amy not wanting Serena to start wailing in class quickly apologized and reassured Serena. "All right Serena I didn't really mean it I'm sorry. But you really must learn to be more cautious. After school we need to find Luna to tell her of what I've discovered."  
  
"Ok, I just hope he isn't really from the Negaverse I really would like to meet him. Hey, what do you day if after we've told Luna the news we get Rei, Lita, and Mina and all go out to the ice cream shop? How's that sound."  
  
Serena," Any said exhausted, "All you ever think about is food and boys." In the classroom the teacher, who was a middle age woman, stood up in front of the class.  
  
"Now I want all of you to open your math books to page 103 and start doing problems 1 through 25."  
  
"Ah," complained Serena, "I hate math."  
  
Outside of the school Fei, Bart and Citan, were all drenched from the pouring rain. They had spotted a house hat looked like there was no one home. The front porch of the house had a room on it. The three friends went and stood under the front porch roof to get out of the soaking wet. Once under cover, they took off their shirts and wrung them to get as much water out of them as possible. They then put their shirts back on and planned on what they would do next.   
  
"Ok," Bart exclaimed clapping his hands together, "now that we are more dry than before what shall we do next Citan."  
  
"Me," Citan asked, "you're asking me what to do?" Citan put his hand on his chin and thought for a few minutes. "Well." Citan started with both Fei and Bart looking on hoping for a brilliant plan that was worthy of the good doctor. "I don't know."  
  
"AAGGGHH." Fei and Bart both shouted and fell to the floor."  
  
"What do you mean you don't have a plan Bart insisted, while picking himself off of the porch. "You always have a good plan (not as good as mine)."  
  
"I'm sorry," Citan apologized, "but this is a most unusual situation that we're in. I do apologize. All that I can really think of right now is that we should find a place to stay until the rain subsides. We can look for the others and our gears in the morning."  
  
Bart was about to say something when a car pulled up into the driveway. Right away the three people in the car spotted the three strangers standing on their porch. The car pulled up, stopped, and the doors opened. Fei, Bart, and Citan all looked at each other wondering what to say to the obvious owners of this house. The three friends noticed that the three passengers were an older man and lady and they had a boy with them. The two adults looked to be in their mid 30's to their early 40's. The boy, who was probably their son, looked to be about 8 to 10 years old. The family approached the trio of friends. Citan also approached the family. Citan bowed to the family and said, "Please excuse us, we didn't mean to intrude on your property. We were only trying to find shelter from the rain. My name is Yosho." Citan used a false name in place of his real name so as too keep his real identity a secret to those who don't need to be involved.  
  
"Oh that's quite alright," said the mother, giving the trio a smile, "it is rather wet outside today."  
While the mother greeted the trio with a warm smile, the father looked on with a cautious and searching glare. The child had a look of curiosity and a look that said, "You are weird." When Citan saw the family pull in with their car, he immediately had hidden his sword underneath the porch, but Bart hadn't been as wise and was still wearing his two red whips in plain view. This blunder on Bart's part drew a more hard expression from the father.  
  
"My, my and who are these two young gentlemen?" the mother asked and look at Bart and Fei with an even bigger smile. Bart and Fei were about to answer when Citan cut them off.   
  
"The are my sons," Citan lied, "This is Makoto," Citan said indicating Bart, "and this is Erich." Citan pointed at Fei. Erich had been the name of Elly's late father, who had died in an attempt to save Elly from Grahf. Fei new this and Gave Citan a sharp look that caused Citan to sweat. Bart went up to Citan and whispered in his ear. "Are you crazy Citan?" Bart asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"They don't look anything like you." This came from the father. The father went closer to Bart, "and how did you lose your eye their fella?" The father looked down at Bart's whips. Bart backed up and crossed his arms. "That is non of your business."  
  
"Come, come dear," the mother butted in to prevent an argument; "it's still raining and its cold out here. Why don't we invite our guests in to dry off." The father backed off of Bart. The father didn't argue with his wife. It was obvious that he wanted to go in the house to get out of the rain. An argument would delay that pleasure. The father went to the front door and, using his keys, opened it. Five people stepped into the house. Citan went back to retrieve his sword and hid it underneath his clothing. The mother invited the trio to have dinner with them that night and lacking any real chance to get food that night, the three friends accepted. The trio discovered that the boy's name was Sammy or Sam, but the parents never revealed their names. Sam seemed to always look a Bart's eye patch. Bart tried to ignore Sam's stare but over time it got harder and harder to ignore him. When Sam left to do homework, and the father was working in his office, and the mother was cooking, the trio observed their surroundings closely. It was a well-kept house. There were no cobwebs or dust. There was a fireplace and on top of the fireplace was a place to keep pictures. While Bart and Fei continued to look the house over, Citan went over to the pictures. One was of the full family. Which consisted of the mother, the father, Sam, and a blond girl with her hair done in to ponytails that looked like Ping-Pong balls on the top of her head. She was also older than Sam was. Next to that picture was a picture of the blond hair girl and a few other girls.  
  
"Bar..." Citan slipped, "I mean Makoto and Erich please come over here." Fei and Bart not yet used to their assumed identities didn't acknowledge Citan immediately.  
  
"What is it doc?" Fei asked heading over to Citan. Bart followed Fei up to the doctor.  
  
"What's the deal Citan?" Bart in turn asked.  
  
"What do you see in this picture?" Citan said indicating the picture of girls. There was a girl with blond hair, one with brown hair, another with a dark purple shade of hair, one with yellow hair, and there was the girl with blue hair.  
  
"Doc!" Fei jumped, "There's that girl we saw at the school."  
  
"Indeed Fei and it looks like that by staying here we risk encountering her again." Fei thought back to the strange look the blue hair girl had given his.  
  
"Do you suppose she knows of my other self." Fei asked in a nervous tone. Only Fei and his friends knew of Fei's ability to transform into Id. Fei seriously hoped that it wouldn't become public knowledge or no one, aside from his friends, would ever trust him.  
  
"I don't know," Citan replied, "the way she reacted to you isn't normal. It is possible that she sensed Id's power and suspects that you were the source of that power."  
  
"No, I think she was captivated by Fei's manly charms, just like Chu-Chu was." Bart laughed at the memory of Chu-Chu, a little pink, intelligent, rodent like creature, declaring her love for Fei. Fei blushed and look really uncomfortable. Bart laughed so hard that he fell to the ground in convulsions of laughter.  
  
"That's not funny," Fei snapped growing more embarrassed. It looked like Fei's head held a raging fire within it. After Bart had calmed down (due to the fact that Citan had to slap Bart across the face to do so) Citan continued with what he had to say.  
  
"Now then, I suggest that until we can find out more about where we are and who that blue hair girl was, we should avoid contact with here and her friend. Unfortunately, it appears that one of her friends lives here." Bart swept a side-glance at Fei. Fei saw Bart give him a wink with his good eye and Bart started to laugh again, while Fei blushed for the second time.   
  
"I think," Fei said trying to get the subject back on line, "that we should leave this house now and risk the rain." Citan shook his head and replied, "We can't be rude to our hosts, it could arouse suspicion."  
  
"Citan is right Fei." Bart stepped in after recovering from his second fit of laughing. Then the mother called for the trio to come in for dinner. All of the friends were famished and quickly went and joined the friendly family in the kitchen for supper.  
  
Coming up next Chapter 3: Billy Lee Black of the Negaverse?  
And Chapter 4: Oh, That Stuffed Animal  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Xenogears meets Sailor Moon Chapters 3 and 4  
  
Xenogears cast:  
Name:Age:Gender:Weapon/s-Powers:  
Fei Fong Wong18MaleMartial arts (fists)  
Bartholomew Fatima18MaleWhips  
Citan Uzuki29MaleSword  
Billy Lee Black16MaleGuns  
Emeralda?FemaleNanomachines  
Maria Balthasar13FemaleFists  
Chu-Chu?FemaleCan grow into a giant  
  
Sailor Moon cast:  
Serena14FemaleSailor Moon power  
Amy15FemaleSailor Mercury Power  
Rei 16FemaleSailor Mars Power  
Lita15FemaleSailor Jupiter Power  
Mina15FemaleSailor Venus Power  
Darien22MaleTuxedo Mask Power  
  
Chapter 3: Billy Lee Black of the Negaverse?  
  
Billy stood there in his classic fighting pose. His hands inching toward his two revolvers at his belt. His target was right in front of him. Beads of sweat ran down his face. His whole body was tense ready to draw his guns in a moment's notice. In a flash of speed Billy drew his guns and fired 5 times. The sound of five objects hitting the ground were the only sounds that broke the silence after the gun shots. Billy blew the smoke off of the guns barrels and placed them back in the holsters. Billy then turned to face a short and extremely beautiful woman, who was watching him with interest. Standing next to the woman was Maria Balthasar. Maria was a girl of 13 who had ash brown hair and wore a pair of pilots goggles on her head.  
  
"That was very good marksmanship." Commented the woman to Billy. Maria clapped her hands and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Miss Kyoko," replied Billy, "my dad taught me everything I know about guns."  
  
Billy was standing in front of a shooting gallery. The gallery was just one of many booths in the autumn festival. The festival had opened the day after the rainstorm. This was good so that no one would have to stand in the rain while having fun at the festival. The ground was still slightly muddy and wet. That was understandable since it had really poured the day before. Billy and Maria had been looking around for any signs of Fei, Bart, Citan or anyone else. When Maria had spotted on of the prizes in this shooting gallery that was a little stuffed Pikachu. Maria had always wanted one, but could never get one since she was always stuck in Shevat. At first Billy insisted that they continue to look for their friends. But, Maria made the comment that Billy could show everyone how good he was at guns. Billy always looking for an opportunity to showoff his gun skills agreed to try to win the prize. Billy being the sharpshooter that he has always been known to be had struck all of the five necessary targets to win. The targets were little stuffed Makonas, and Billy had hit them all right between the squinted eyes. Billy than had quickly reloaded both of his revolvers.  
  
Kyoko gave Billy a sly smile, "Well if you follow me I will give you your prize. Both Billy and Maria followed Kyoko to the back of the booth and admitted them into the back door. The room was a storage room for many targets and prizes. The room was a closed one, so that no one could see in.  
  
"Fool." thought Kyoko to herself. Kyoko was really a Negaverse monster who had taken over the real Kyoko's body and was using it to capture and collect energy from unsuspecting humans. "Now I will give the idiot human a prize that has been tainted with the power of the glorious queen Beryl and it will drain all of the energy from this naive human" Kyoko picked up the Pikachu from one of the stands loaded with prize pikachus. Kyoko then handed the tainted Pikachu to Maria since it was obvious that she was the one who would want such a toy.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Maria happily exclaimed, while she was hugging the pickachu. Kyoko's smile grew even broader as Maria continued to hold the toy. Billy was about to leave with Maria when he felt that something wasn't right. Billy had spent many years training to be a priest in the Ethos. With this training came Billy's training in spiritual ether power. His powers mainly consisted of healing spells curse lifting. Basically his powers were the exact opposite of the Negaverse power. Billy being an expert priest, even at the age of 16, knew right away that some unnatural evil came from the toy that Maria held.  
  
"Maria can I see that toy that you are holding?" Billy asked with false pleasure in the toy. Maria happily obliged, since it was Billy who had won her the toy. When Billy held the Pikachu in his hand Kyoko' smile partially vanished. Billy in a whisper uttered a spell.  
  
"Goddess healing." Billy whispered. With the spells words uttered, a white light glowed around Billy and was directed through Billy's body to his hands, and then into the toy. As soon as Billy's spiritual power made contact with the toy it emitted a low red aura of evil and was giving off a thick black smoke. Billy dropped the toy and it exploded into many pieces as soon as it hit the floor sending Negaverse power in all directions. Billy turned toward Kyoko and put his hands on his revolvers.  
  
"Who are you and what is your purpose of giving such a toy to a little girl. Billy placed himself between Maria and Kyoko. Kyoko's smile had turned into an evil sounding cackle that sent shivers through Billy. Kyoko then made a rapid hand gesture and in a flash of light that was so bright, Billy had to cover his eyes or risk being blinded and put at a disadvantage. Maria, after the light went down in intensity, went to the room's door and opened it.  
  
"Foolish human," spoke Kyoko. Kyoko had now changed into a taller and an extremely uglier version of her previous self and was also clothed in a dark purple dress that any girl would wear if she wanted to attract stares from young men. "I am Shimano of the Negaverse and since you've discovered my little surprise in the prizes, I have no choice but to kill you both." Electricity flowed around Shimano's body.  
In the cramped interior of the room Billy couldn't use his guns to full efficiency.  
  
"Billy this way," Maria called from the wide open door. Billy jumped backward hoping he had guessed right about where the door was. Billy had guessed right and made a double backflip out through the door.  
Shimano followed after Billy and Maria and was at the door's entrance. Billy, after landing back on his feet drew both of his revolvers and quickly delivered 12 shots in to the torso of Shimano. Shimano easily deflected the speeding bullets by raising up and electrical barrier. Shimano let out a rapturous laughter of amusement.   
  
"What do you expect to do with those children's play things." Shimano taunted Billy. Billy knew that regular bullets wouldn't work against such a barrier. Billy remembered, however, that earth magic in his world was the opposite of lightning magic. Billy quickly exposed one of the two ether guns he kept hidden beneath the sleeves of his priestly robe. Billy opened the ammo chamber and drew an earth bullet from his pocket. Shimano was still approaching Billy and was building electrical energy into her hands. Billy closed the ether gun and gave a quick prayer to God that this would work. Billy got up and initiated his devil blast death-combo. Billy rushed at Shimano and closed the distance to point-blank range. While directing his spiritual ether power into the ether gun to make the earth ammo all the more potent, Billy fired. "YEAH." Billy shouted as he pulled the trigger. BOOOM, went the sound of the ether gun. The shot threw Billy back about 6 feet and he landed on his back. Billy as quickly as he could limped to his feet. Billy's prayer was answered. Not only was Shimano's weakness earth magic, but ether power was completely different from any power that the Negaverse had ever encountered. So Shimano had absolutely no defense against Billy's gunshot.  
  
Shimano screamed an unnatural screech and dissolved into many multicolored specks of dust. In Shimano's place was the real Kyoko, who collapsed and laid still on the ground. Billy was dazed for a moment, he had placed more power into the shot than he was used to for such a low-level deathskill. Billy went over and bent down next to the injured Kyoko and examined her. She was alive and was only knocked out temporarily. Billy breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at Maria to see if she was ok. It was then that Billy noticed that everyone who was at the festival was looking at him and some were taking pictures. Maria came over to Billy; she was rather shaken up.   
  
"What was that awful monster." Maria asked. Billy scooped up some of the dust that the dying Shimano had given off and observed it closely. Billy then put some of the dust into an empty bottle that he was carrying.  
  
"I don't know what this devil could've been. All I do know is that we have never encountered a creature like it back in our world. See this dust?" Billy showed some of the dust in his hand to Maria. "Even though the creature is dead, I can still sense a type of negative energy coming from it. This energy is getting weaker and will soon be gone." Billy stood up and brushed the dust off of his hands. Some of the dust still remained on his hands, giving them a rainbow like sparkle.  
  
"I wish I had Seihbzen with me. I could've beaten that monster into a pulp. How come you sense this energy Billy?" Billy, not wanting to be out in the open with everyone looking at him, picked up Marie in his arms.  
  
"First lets go someplace where we aren't the center of attention for hundreds of people and I'll explain.  
  
"You don't need to carry me." offered Maria.  
  
"True, but I can run faster and we don't know if there are more of these monsters about and we need to find the others." Billy hadn't taken but one step when an alien voice shouted at Billy's back. The voice was somewhat high pitched, but it had the sense of authority about it.  
  
"Hold it right there Negaverse scum."  
  
Billy turned to face the strange voice. A sweat drop formed on both Billy and Maria's faces when they saw whom it was. It wasn't just one person but five girls standing there. All of then were wearing these ridiculously short skirts and they were all a different color. They all also had various accessories adorning their clothing. The one who had spoken was a blond hair, blue eyed girl. She was probably the one in charge and she was pointing her finger right at Billy like it was a dagger. Billy also noticed two cats with the girls too. One was a purple color with a quarter moon on its forehead. The other cat had the same sign on its head, but the cat's color was white. Billy was speechless but the silence didn't last.  
  
"How dare you terrorize an innocent girl and injure another like that you Negaverse creep. Put her own and prepare to be destroyed for I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice. In the name of the Moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you." All of the girls took different fighting positions and were waiting for some sign to attack.  
  
"I'm afraid that there must be some kind of misunderstanding." Billy finally managed to recover his wits and to get rid of the sweat drop. One of the girls then shouted at Billy. This girl had a red mini-skirt and red high heals. She also had purple hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Don't try to fool us you Negaverse creep. I am Sailor Mars and I can sense your evil soul from miles away." Billy realized that this girl that called herself Mars was not sensing his power but the dust from the slain Shimano. Billy put Maria down so that he could show that he wasn't this evil being he was being mistaken for. Billy wanted to explain the mistake to these girls but he didn't have the chance.  
  
"MARS...FIRE...IGNITE!" Mars called out as she launched a swirling fireball out at Billy. Billy performed a backflip and managed to avoid the fireball. The fireball impacted the spot where Billy just was and it knocked Maria to the ground.  
  
"JUPITER...THUNDER...CRASH!" A girl in a green skirt and brown hair called. The sudden attack by the girl in red had left Billy off balance after the backflip. Billy knew that if the lightning bolt struck him, he would be left wide open for future attacks. Billy pulled out the same ether gun he had used to kill Shimano out of his sleeve. When Billy loaded one of his ether guns with ether rounds the ammo didn't run out, so the ether gun still had earth ammo in it. Seeing as how earth and wind\lightning magic attacks were still opposites in this world Billy's gun should deflect the lightning bolt. Billy pointed his ether gun at the incoming lightning bolt and fired. The earth round sped off at incredible speed and impacted the lightning bolt. There was a quick but bright flash of light and intense heat as the Earth shot over powered the lightning shot. Billy just wanted to deflect the lightning shot, however his earth magic was so powerful and the properties of ether magic new to even these girls' magic (just like Shimano) that the Earth round tore through the lightning bolt and continued on toward the green dressed girl. The girl however had quick reflexives and ducked down below the earth round. Some brown hair dropped to the green girl's feet and the top of the girl's head smoked a little.  
  
The sudden and violent display of Billy's power, along with the bright flash left all of the girls slightly blind and off-guard. Billy then took the sudden pause in the fighting to make and escape. Billy rushed at Maria, who had risen off of the ground; he again picked her up and turned to run down the street. Billy opened a good distance between him and the girls before they realized that he was running away and started to pursue him.  
  
"I know Bart says that I have trouble with women, but this is insane." Billy thought to himself as he ran at full speed down the sidewalk. Billy heard one of the girls prepare a spell behind him, but he couldn't understand the words. Bill quickly changed his direction from running straight ahead to running at an angle. As Billy changed direction a yellow laser beam passed by Billy and blew a hole in the side of a building. Billy heard the girl curse at him. Billy kept running down the street. Sailor Moon and a girl in blue were falling behind the whole group. Obviously they weren't in as good shape as the other three girls were. The two cats were also with the three girls that continued to pursue Billy. Billy then ran by a forest.  
  
"That forest would be a good place to hide." Suggested Maria. Billy didn't have time to argue he turned and headed right into the forest. Billy almost collided with a young couple walking in the forest, that Billy bumped into the side of a large tree. The impact knocked the bottle of dust out of Billy's pocket. The Bottle fell to the ground and shattered on impact. Even though Billy hadn't put very much dust in the bottle, the dust, as it came out of the broken bottle, formed a kind of smoke screen behind him. Bill hadn't noticed any of this, because he was too busy running. The dust cloud covered Billy's escape the girls couldn't see passed the cloud and therefore couldn't see where Billy was headed.   
  
The girls, reunited, turned to each other. They all had a look of concern on their faces.  
  
"Good going Sailor Moon, shouted Mars, "you let that jerk escape with that girl. Now she is in the clutches of the Negaverse and who knows what they will do to her." Tears were forming around Sailor Moon's eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about Rei, it wasn't my fault you were the one chasing him."  
  
"But why didn't you just use your tiara against that Negaverse trash and stop him in the very beginning." Mars argued.  
  
"Now girls," the cat in white stepped in, "we can't argue right now. The safety of that girl depends on us."  
  
"Rei," the green girl called, "why can't you just follow the Negaverse agent's power trail."  
  
Mars turned toward the dust cloud, "Normally I could, but this cloud emits a weak source of power and it covers his trail. But," Rei turned deadly serious, "how could such a weak source of power cover that jerk's trail. You all saw how powerful his shot was, he almost killed Jupiter right off." All of the four girls and the two cats nodded their head, they all understood. A strained silence hung over the group.  
  
"OH DRAT," shouted Sailor Moon in alarm. All of the others turned to Sailor Moon, in sudden alarm. "We're late for the Movie Theater. Titanic will start any minute now," Sailor Moon finished. All of the others fell to the ground as they tripped over themselves.  
  
Rei was furious, "HOW CAN YOU THINK OF TITANIC WHEN THERE IS AN INNOCENT LIFE AT STAKE." Sailor Moon fell into convulsions of tears. Huge streams of water flowed from Sailor Moons eyes, yet she didn't run out.  
  
"But," Sailor Moon whined, "I've waited to see it all week. Now I can't go WWAAHH."  
  
"I swear Sailor Moon," The purple cat said with, a sweat drop on her face, "you will never change." The cat sighed a deep sigh and looked as though she would cry next. After Sailor Moon stopped her trail of tears. All of the girls, in a few flashes of light, changed back into their street clothes and left for an unknown destination.  
  
"Do you think that we will see that man again," Asked Jupiter to the purple cat. However, it was the white cat that responded.  
  
"I don't know, but it's quite possible that we will cross paths again."  
  
"Lets just hope that we can save that poor girl," finished the girl in yellow hair.  
  
They all then walked in silence down the street.  
  
"Hmm," thought a man hiding in a nearby bush, "things seem to have taken a different course. I better report this to Queen Beryl." In an instant the man in the bush was gone leaving no trace that he was ever there.  
  
  
Chapter 4: Oh, that stuffed animal  
Coming soon  
  
Questions, comments, corrections?  
E-mail me at emcconnell81@juno.com  
Thank you for reading my story I had fun doing it  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Xenogears: Alternate Realities?  
  
Xenogears cast:  
Name:Age:Gender:Weapon/s-Powers:  
Fei Fong Wong18MaleMartial arts (fists)  
Bartholomew Fatima18MaleWhips  
Citan Uzuki29MaleSword  
Billy Lee Black16MaleGuns  
Emeralda?FemaleNanomachines  
Maria Balthasar13FemaleFists  
Chu-Chu?FemaleCan grow into a giant  
  
Sailor Moon cast:  
Serena14FemaleSailor Moon power  
Amy15FemaleSailor Mercury Power  
Rei 16FemaleSailor Mars Power  
Lita15FemaleSailor Jupiter Power  
Mina15FemaleSailor Venus Power  
Darien22MaleTuxedo Mask Power  
  
Hey, here is the fourth chapter. It's been fun writing and I hope that the previous three chapters have been fun to read. Again I apologize for any mistakes I make. If you see a mistake, please E-mail me and I will apply the change as soon as possible. Also if you have any questions please ask, I want to insure your complete enjoyment. I am pleased to thank a friend of mine for his help on this chapter. His name is Jon Ball. I should tell you that in the game, Xenogears, it is possible to turn Emeralda into a young adult (about Fei's age). So for this fanfic she will be grown up. If you want to know how to make Emeralda into an adult E-mail me. Here we go on yet another roller coaster ride, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Oh, That Stuffed Animal!  
  
The alley was dark and smelly and rats could be seen eating from a trashcan that had toppled over. A single rat moved away from the large group of rats in the trashcan. The rat had bloodshot eyes and was foaming at the mouth. The rat climbed up into another trashcan that was also in the alleyway. After a few second the can shook and rattled violently.  
  
"What was that Chu?" Wondered a small squeaky voice. Just then the trash can stopped moving. And the sound of cars could be heard clearly. A small pinkish creature hopped next the trashcan. The creature looked like a smaller, pinker version of an Ewok from Star Wars. The creature also had a pouch around its neck. The creature moved up to the trashcan. In a moments notice the pink creature's feet had grew to nearly four times their original size. The creature stood on its toes and proceeded to peer into the contents of the trashcan.   
  
"Chu-Chu, what you doing?" Called Emeralda from the alley entrance. Emeralda was not really human. She was composed of several colonies of Nanomachines. Nanomachines are tiny, molecule sized, robots. She used these Nanomachines to re-shape her body into things like hammers, spears, and things like the deathskill Divider. The Divider skill was where Emeralda split her body into many sharp pieces and proceeded to go straight through the enemy. Aside from not being human she still look very much like one. Her hair was a light shade of green and here skin had the look of someone who had a good tan. She was wearing a red dress that came down to about halfway between her knees and waist. She also had a scarf wrapped around her neck and the two ends of the scarf were down her back, like a cape. Last but not least she had a pair of black boots on her feet. Emeralda's physical age looked to be about 17 through 19, but her real age was over 4000 years. She should, however, be called handsome instead of beautiful. Also after only being not too recently released from her imprisonment, she really hadn't had time to learn perfect grammar.   
  
"Nothing chu." Chu replied standing down from the trashcan. Chu-Chu went over to Emeralda, the trashcan already forgotten. Chu-Chu didn't really walk. She half-rolled and half-bounced to where she was going.   
  
"Ready to go?" Emeralda inquired.  
  
"Ready chu go chu." Chu-Chu answered. When Emeralda and Chu-Chu had first arrived in the city, it had been raining. They both had ducked into a nearby alley and stayed there for the remainder of the evening. They hadn't left until well after the sun was up. So far they had gone from alley to alley where they would rest and then press on to find Fei and the others. After they had left the first alley they ran into some trouble with the local boys when they saw that Chu-Chu was alive. They would all shout "monster" and then run off. It was after that first encounter that Chu-Chu decided to act like a stuffed animal just like she had done with Marguerite. Marguerite was Bart's future wife who was still back in their original world. Emeralda would carry Chu-Chu in here arms while Chu-Chu remained absolutely still. Obviously, Emeralda didn't have to rest in every alley, (despite that Chu-Chu weighed about 48 pounds), but Chu-Chu did. You see Chu-Chu couldn't stay absolutely still indefinitely. After awhile her muscles would get tired and her eyes would dry out. Despite this, they had both slowly made their way through the city.  
  
The weather in the city had been sunny and warm after the storm had left. The sun had also dried up most of the water by now and it was still about 10:00 in the morning. Emeralda stepped out of the alley with Chu-Chu in her arms, just like she had done a couple of times before. Emeralda started to walk down the street in a calm and observant fashion. She had walked a couple of yards down the sidewalk when she saw a few familiar faces in the distance. It wasn't Fei or any of the others. It was the boys who had seen Chu-Chu before and had run off screaming. Emeralda knew that they wouldn't fall for the stuffed animal trick and she quickly looked for a place to hide. The group of about 6 people were getting closer had almost spotted her. Emeralda quickly looked around and spotted a building on her left that said arcade on it. Inside the arcade there was a good crowd and a lot of action. Emeralda quickly moved up to the entrance of the arcade. The doors automatically opened for her and she pushed her way past a group of boys that were leaving the arcade. Inside the arcade there was noise. There was a group of people over to the right and they were cheering on two people who looked to be playing a type of fighting game. Over to the left was a clear glass box on a stand that had many stuffed animals in it and a type of claw inside it. Standing next to the glass box was a tall blond hair boy. As soon as Emeralda walked into the arcade, he had spotted her and was walking over to her. He had a smile on his face and he was wearing a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and had an apron on. The apron had two small pockets down near the boy's waist. In one pocket there was a bulge that looked like it had a bunch of coins in it and the other pocket had a bit of green paper sticking out of it.   
  
"Hello there young lady. Welcome to the arcade, my name is Andrew and are you ready to purchase some game coins. Emeralda looked behind her and saw that the group of angry men was almost close enough to see her inside the arcade. Not having time to talk to the young man named Andrew, Emeralda made her way to the back of the arcade where there was a sign saying "RESTROOMS." Emeralda opened the door to the women's restroom and entered the room. The room was empty, because everyone was out playing games. Emeralda went into one of the toilet stall, closed the lid and set Chu-Chu down on top of the lid. Chu-Chu inhaled a deep breath of relief. Chu-Chu then proceeded to stretch her muscles a bit and her eyes were blinking furiously. Both of the girls waited in the stall for a few minutes. The sounds of many games could still be clearly heard. In fact, the sounds could be heard even more so, since the walls of the women's room seemed to reflect the sounds around the room. After a couple more minutes Emeralda picked up Chu-Chu again and left the restroom. The arcade was still just as busy as before. However the group of people cheering at the fighting game had dispersed. The boy named Andrew was talking with a boy and a girl that had just entered the bar. The group of boys, which were after Chu-Chu, was not in sight. Andrew had finished talking to the couple and they were headed in Emeralda's direction. Emeralda didn't pay any attention to them, but she saw the boy give her a look that said, "Who's this weirdo." Emeralda knew that she did look a little strange for a human. She also didn't have all of the emotions of a human, so sometimes she couldn't understand people's reactions or emotions, but she was learning.   
  
Emeralda took Chu-Chu to the front of the arcade and stepped out the door. She first look to her right, then her left. She didn't see any outstanding figures in the light traffic of people walking through the streets. Emeralda went off to her left, in the opposite direction of the group of boys. As she walked down the street several people eyed her strangely. Emeralda couldn't understand why she was getting so much attention. (Note if you saw a 17-19 year old wearing a scarf in hot weather and carrying a stuffed animal in her hands, you would think it was strange too).  
  
Emeralda had been walking down the sidewalk for a few minutes and had ducked into a new alley. Chu-Chu sat behind a dumpster, out of sight, resting. While Chu-Chu rested, Emeralda kept watch just inside of the alley. She was keeping watch for anyone she recognized.  
  
"I'm chu hungry chu go on chu," Chu-Chu complained. This raised the ever-present problem of food.   
  
"What should we do?" Emeralda asked.  
  
"Maybe I have some money chu." Chu-Chu wondered. Emeralda's nanomachines kept her body working even without food. Of course every once in a while, she would need to eat, so that the energy from the food could keep her nanomachines supplied with energy. . If Emeralda didn't get the necessary energy her nanomachines would start using her own body as a source of energy and that would eventually kill her. However, she could go on far longer without food than any human ever could. Chu-Chu on the other hand was a different story. Emeralda's dress didn't have any pockets, so she really couldn't carry anything. Chu-Chu still had her pouch around her neck so they both check in that. Inside the pouch were three dolls. A Fei jr. doll, a Bart jr. doll, and a Billy jr. doll. All three dolls were handmade by Chu-Chu. Apart from that there were five gold coins in the bottom of the pouch. In the city people were afraid of Chu-Chu, they dressed strangely, and they had some strange noisy place called an arcade. So, neither Chu-Chu nor Emeralda were sure that the currency was the same. But, they decided to try to buy some food with what little money they did have. Emeralda again took Chu-Chu in her arms and was about to set out to find a food store, when they heard a loud gunshot in the distance followed by an inhuman scream.  
  
The first though that entered both Chu-Chu and Emeralda's minds were that the gunshot was from Billy. Both girls hadn't seen anyone else with a gun or a weapon of any type. Emeralda shot out of the alley. Chu-Chu, in her excitement forgot to remain still. Chu-Chu quickly corrected her mistake quick enough so that unless someone had been really looking at her, they wouldn't be able to tell that she was alive. Behind Emeralda there was 12 eyes that saw right through Chu-Chu's trick.  
  
"There's that monster get her!" Went the call; Emeralda knew who it was. It was the group of six boys. Each boy was equipped with a weapon of some sort. Two boys had crowbars. Three boys had baseball bats and the last boy had a dagger in his hand. Emeralda didn't really want to hurt any human, and besides who would protect Chu-Chu while she fought the boys. So she ran in the direction of the gunshot. In the direction of the gunshot, Emeralda would have to pass through a small park to get there. "Fine" she though, it would also give her a chance to lose the six boys following her.  
  
"Their chu close chu us chu." Chu-Chu cried. Emeralda didn't pay any attention. At the moment that Emeralda had started to run to the park, a car could be seen coming down the road. The car honked it's horn when the driver saw that a young woman had started running into the road. The six boys, not wanting to get killed, halted their pursuit. The driver slammed on the brakes, but not in enough time to stop hitting Emeralda. Emeralda was quick, though, and she jumped onto the hood of the oncoming car.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing, bitch!" The male driver cursed at Emeralda and was also giving her the finger. Emeralda recognized the curse word but she didn't know what the finger meant.  
  
"Maybe it be the way they say hello," Emeralda thought. She quickly raised her hand and returned the finger expression. Emeralda was puzzled when the driver seemed to get even angrier with her. The driver opened the door to his car and stepped out. The man in the car was unusually short for a man. But he was built like a bull. He advanced toward Emeralda, pounding his fists together. The other six boys were also coming at her. Emeralda, not wanting to waste anymore time, hoped off the car and resumed her run to the park on the other side of the road.   
  
"You won't escape!" One of the boys yelled at her. Another boy called her some pretty disgusting names that even a saint would blush at. If Emeralda had understood the batch of harsh name that she had been called, she would have fought the group of boys, and won. But, thankfully for the boys, she didn't understand.   
  
"Hmm," Emeralda thought, "I'll have to ask Kim what those words mean. (Kim is what Emeralda calls Fei.) Emeralda continued to fun into the park. The mob, following her, was slowly catching up with her. Emeralda could have used her nanomachines to make her legs longer, thus covering more ground with each step. She really didn't care if the mob of assassins behind her did see her do it, they would still be after her if she didn't do it.   
  
Emeralda saw a picture of herself in her own mind. In her own mind, Emeralda called out the picture of herself. She commanded the picture to make her legs longer. Emeralda felt her legs getting warm, she could feel the nanomachines start to work on her legs, she could see the picture's, legs getting longer as well. Her legs started to reshape themselves. The distance between her and the mob was good enough so that the mob couldn't see any change... Yet. Emeralda would've continued to remold her legs, hadn't two new factors been introduced. In her flight, Emeralda came upon a clearing in the park. In the clearing was an aged man and women sitting on a bench watching some kids play in front of them. Also, there were many adults and children playing and/or eating. Some of the people noticed Emeralda, but didn't pay much attention to her. Their interest in Emeralda would soon change when they saw the armed horde closing in on her. Emeralda certainly didn't want to bring more attention to herself. Hell! Seven men were bad enough.   
  
The other factor was that, in front off her were two familiar figures, Maria and Billy. Billy seemed to be carrying Maria in his arms. Billy was walking with his head down and it looked as if he had just run a ten-mile race. When Emeralda saw Billy carrying Maria, she experienced a sharp prick of some unknown emotion crossing her mind. When Emeralda was a child her opinions and views on different topics were completely different from her views as an adult. (Note that Emeralda only looks to be 17-19 years old, yet she refers to herself as an adult since, when she was a child, all of the older people she had known personally, mainly Fei and friends, were all between the ages 16-18 [excluding Citan, who was 29 years old.] ) A small level of anger toward Maria quickly followed the unknown emotion. Ever since Emeralda had changed into an adult she kept on having these flashes of emotions. It didn't take long to notice that she only had these flashes when she was around Billy. She had always meant to discuss it with Kim about it, but circumstances never allowed here the chance. Emeralda quickly shook it off. She had no time to contemplate over unknown adult emotions. Chu-Chu had also seen Maria and Billy. Chu-Chu no longer cared if anyone else saw her move she was too happy to see her friends alive and well.  
  
Maria was the first to recognize Emeralda. Maria waved at Emeralda and got out of Billy's hold. Maria had a look of extreme joy and relief, until she noticed who was following Emeralda. Billy lifted his head, and for a moment it looked like Billy's fatigue had worn off, like it had been absorbed by his small grin which seemed to Emeralda the biggest feature of his face. Billy spotted the mass of armed men, and his grin faded to be a sneer. Instantly, Billy's fatigue took him over again and he nearly fell. By this time Emeralda had made it over to Billy and was trying to hold him up, while also holding Chu-Chu. Billy seemed too weak to fight and the mob had stopped running and was know walking toward the four friends. The group of men waved their weapons threateningly at Emeralda and Chu-Chu. They didn't seem to notice Maria and Billy. Though, two of the boys gave a cunning smile at Maria and licked their lips. The mob was about three yards away from the four friends and they all had risen their weapons, ready to strike. Emeralda paced Billy on the ground and left him in a laid back position on a tree. Billy gave Emeralda a smile of thanks. Emeralda felt a wave of happiness come over her and for an instant she forgot about the imminent fight. Emeralda, like before, shook the emotion off and stood up into her fighting position. (Pretty much, Emeralda just stood straight up.) Maria, even though she wasn't very strong brought her fists up and faced the group of men. Maria had always been determined to protect her friends despite the odds.   
  
By this time, the crew of combatants had gathered an audience. Some of the kids from the park clearing had gathered into the bushes surrounding the combatants. Some of the parents had noticed the impending struggle and were also watching. In the park clearing there had also been a phone and one of the mothers was calling the police. However, only a single one of the combatants had noticed their audience and it wouldn't be long before some one made the first move. Chu-Chu was the one who noticed the audience gathering and quickly she stood still and acted like a stuffed animal again.  
  
The mob of men readied their weapons and was about to strike, when there was a gunshot and the sound of a bullet hitting metal. The boy who had been carrying the dagger turned and ran off. Reducing the number of hitmen by one. He had been disarmed when Billy's shot, from one of his revolvers, had taken the dagger from the boy' hand and had broken the dagger in two, at the hilt. The other men didn't move. Apparently Billy's jacket had covered his weapons while he had been walking with his head down. Neither of the group of six wanted to be the first to attack, even though they were now about a yard away. Billy still had enough time to kill one or two of them before they could use their weapons to bash someone's head in. Thankfully all of the men knew the phrase, "He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day." They all backed down from Billy and the others. Turned and ran away in the direction they had come in. After the mob was a good distance away, Emeralda, Maria, and Billy all relaxed and turned toward each other. Now, all of the four friends noticed the mass of astonished people. Billy shook his head and took a deep breath. Billy had been running like a madman to get away from the audience he had unintentionally brought on himself from his fight with Shimano. (Shimano was a Negaverse monster that Billy defeated in chapter 3.)  
  
"Are you two ok." Maria asked Emeralda and Chu-chu.  
  
"We are fine." Emeralda replied.  
  
Out of sight of the four friends there came a sound of multiple sirens. (Just so you know it's the police coming.) As the sirens were heard the audience quickly dispersed and went back to what they were doing. The crowds discomfort at the sound of the sirens was painfully obvious. There was no more time for discussion. Billy and the others didn't know what the sirens were about, but seeing the obvious discomfort and alarm from the now vanished crowd, told them what they needed to know. Billy now rested only a little bit, managed to raise to his feet, while Emeralda supported him. Maria picked Chu-Chu up into here arms. It took both of Maria's arms to lift Chu-Chu, and even then she still had trouble. The sound of the sirens were getting louder.  
  
"Which way should we go." Maria asked no one in particular. It was obvious that they couldn't head in the direction that Billy had come from, since he had run so hard to get away from something. (Namely the Sailor Scouts who mistook him for a Negaverse agent.) They also couldn't go in the direction that the seven men had retreated in. Nor could they go through the clearing in the park where there were too many people that could point out where they had gone. There was only one other direction that they could go in.   
The final direction would take them roughly west and in the opposite direction of the crowd. There were only trees and bushes in that direction, but that would hie them. They could however also get lost, since they still didn't know where they are.   
  
"That way." Billy suggested pointing west. Now, there were two police cars pulling up outside of the park. However, neither Billy nor the others noticed the two police cars. Since they were already long gone and out of sight. While the four friends were jogging through the woods, Emeralda told Billy and Maria about what she and Chu-Chu had been doing until they had caught up with Billy and Maria. About how Chu-Chu had been acting like a stuffed animal and about the six boys who had been after them both.  
  
"Oh, that stuffed animal got you into a lot of trouble." Maria said jokingly indicating Chu-Chu in her arms. Chu-Chu didn't look pleased at the comment and went on about how it wasn't her fault.   
  
Well, that's it for the forth chapter of my fanfic. Again please don't get mad at me for any mistakes I may have made. I know that the Sailors haven't seen much action yet. But I know the Xenogears story line better than I know the Sailor Moon story line. Don't fret though, The Sailors will see a lot more action as soon as I get the main story line of this fanfic going. Which won't be long, I assure you.  
  
Chapter 5: The Negaverse way of doing things  
Coming soon!  
  
Questions, comments, corrections?  
E-mail me at emcconnell81@juno.com  
Thank you for reading my story I had fun doing it  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Xenogears: Alternate Realities?  
  
Xenogears cast:  
Name:Age:Gender:Weapon/s-Powers:  
Fei Fong Wong18MaleMartial arts (fists)  
Bartholomew Fatima18MaleWhips  
Citan Uzuki29MaleSword  
Billy Lee Black16MaleGuns  
Emeralda?FemaleNanomachines  
Maria Balthasar13FemaleFists  
Chu-Chu?FemaleCan grow into a giant  
  
Sailor Moon cast:  
Serena14FemaleSailor Moon power  
Amy15FemaleSailor Mercury Power  
Rei 16FemaleSailor Mars Power  
Lita15FemaleSailor Jupiter Power  
Mina15FemaleSailor Venus Power  
Darien22MaleTuxedo Mask Power  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Negaverse Way of Doing Things.  
  
  
The room was dark and humid. The smell of mold and rot was heavy in the air. Most of the room was without any source of light. However, one of the corners there was a dim blue light that seemed not able to light the whole room. It was like the darkness was absorbing the light and growing ever stronger. In the blue light there was a kind of throne. The throne was built out of human bones, skulls and flesh. Seated upon the throne was a cloaked man. The man's cloak was a deep blood shade of red. The hood of the cloak covered the man's face so no one could see it. In front of the man's throne was a man and a woman. The only outstanding detail that a person would be able notice was that the man had a light brown hair color. The woman had a deep purple hair color and both the man and the lady were kneeling before the cloaked figure.  
  
The man looked over the kneeling man and woman then spoke in a voice that was as mysterious as it was deadly.  
  
"Krelian, how goes the preparations for the next Tramathis jump." The man in the light brown hair lifted his head just enough to see the feet the cloaked man.   
  
"The preparations should be finished soon, we can make the jump as early as late afternoon." The hooded man stood and walked over to Krelian. The man put his hand on Krelian's head. In a split second, even in the dim light, the flash of light off of metal was clear on Krelian's head.   
  
"Good your mind control bracelet is still functioning," the man thought to himself. The man then punched Krelian in the side of the head, sending Krelian to the floor. Krelian quickly picked himself up off the floor. There was a flash of anger on Krelian's face too quick for the man to pick up.   
  
"That's what you get for making suggestions fool. Your only suppose to obey me not make suggestions or ask questions." The man spoke in a calm and level voice with no hint of anger or disgust. Krelian kneeled down again.   
  
"I ask for your forgiveness my glorious master. I was a fool to speak." Krelian apologized. The man went back to his throne and sat down again. The man pressed a button on the left side of the throne. A little screen appeared in front of him. The screen carried a long list of text in an alien language. Though no one can see the man's face, you could tell that he had a wicked grin on his face, just from the way the air seemed to get cold.  
  
"Good very good." The man stated. He then turned the screen off. The screen winked out and as it did the darkness seemed to reach out and claim the light that the screen left behind. The man shifted in his throne and there was a sick creaking of bone against bone as he did. Mice and cockroaches scrambled out from underneath the chair.  
  
"Miang, I want you and Krelian to go and claim the new addition for my legion. Be sure that you don't fail me." The man's voice was full of death as he issued his orders. "Now go and my the darkness claim the light were ever you go," the man exclaimed as he pointed to the opposite side of the room. As the man pointed a door opened up revealing a long dark hallway illuminated by the same pale blue light. A long red carpet covered the floor of the hall and seemed to disappear into the darkness. Miang and Krelian stood, still with their faces to the ground.   
  
They both took two steps back and chanted in perfect unison, "We pledge our loyalty to you our great master. My we die a thousand deaths if we ever displease thou mighty glory." Krelian and Miang crossed their arms across their chests as they chanted. The man seemed pleased and motioned for them to leave. Miang and Krelian turned on their heels and walked out of the room. As they went past the doorway the doors closed behind them. As they waked down the hallway there was bits and pieces of clothing. All of the clothing was blood soaked and torn to rags. There was also the crunch of bugs and other creatures being stepped on by Krelian and Miang as they walked. From somewhere down the hall came an inhuman, bloodcurdling cry.  
  
Miang spoke after the scream faded, "It seems that Deus is hungry again." Miang looked at Krelian as she spoke.  
  
"Don't worry," Krelian stated matter-of-fact, "It won't be long before he starts to call humans to him to heal himself." Krelian than indicated the mind control unit on his forehead, "Then we can be rid of these and then we can dethrone Thane and claim this world to help us reach God." Krelian smiled in anticipation of his meeting with God.  
  
"That is a good plan, but," Miang then frowned, "remember that Fei was the first human who broke off of Deus. If we can't get him to merge with Deus, than Deus can't reach it's full potential." Krelian looked at Miang as they continued to walk down the long hallway.  
  
"Don't worry about that Miang. One of our scouts, just the other day, reported seeing three men walking down through the streets of Tokyo. I can assure you they all matched the descriptions of Fei, Bart, and Hyuga." Krelian and Miang came to a left turn in the hallway. As they walked down the new passage Miang chuckled and Krelian explained more of his plan.  
  
  
Queen Beryl sat on her throne waving her hands about the crystal ball as she always does. There was never any day or sunlight in the Negaverse, it was always dark and had a black mist covering everything. Most of the light came from candles and unholy magic sites where the natural illumination of the magic spewed forth. Zoycite was bowing before Beryl, Beryl had a frown on that was causing Zoycite's heart to skip beats. Inside Beryl's throne room there were many kinds of Negaverse monsters standing around focusing their attention on Beryl.  
"I am pleased that you have recovered the first two rainbow crystals, but you aren't gathering them fast enough Zoycite." Beryl's voice sounded harsh and disappointed. Queen Beryl made a wave of her hand and a small 3d map of the city of Tokyo appeared in front of her. Zoycite looked up at the 3D map and quickly looked down again.  
"I am sorry my Queen," replied Zoycite, "I will try to do better."  
"Be sure that you do." Beryl's voice sounded doubtful. Beryl waved her arm again and a bright red spot appeared on the 3D map.  
"Lucky for you," Beryl continued, "I have located the third rainbow crystal." Zoycite looked up at the map and took out a small dark crystal from her pocket.  
"Don't worry my Queen with the dark crystal I will find the human that carries the crystal within his body and when we have all seven, the shadow warriors will be released and we will teach some sailor brats a lesson." Zoycite's face literally grew a smile of pleasure as she thought of hundreds of ways to kill the Sailor Scouts.  
"Be sure that you don't fail me Zoycite, recovering the crystals is our key to victory. Now GO!" Beryl pointed her finger at Zoycite as she spoke that last command. Within a heartbeat, Zoycite was gone.  
  
"Malachite step forth." Beryl than commanded an unknown person from within the crowd of onlookers. Malachite came forth and bowed before Queen Beryl.  
"My Queen summoned me." Malachite replied in a voice too cool and emotionless to be human. In fact neither Malachite nor Zoycite were human.   
Queen Beryl looked deep into the crystal and didn't seem to notice that Malachite had spoken.  
"I have another task for you." Queen Beryl once again waved her arm and the red dot on the 3D map shifted to another location, "One of my scouts has reported that one of our agents was beaten by a man with a type of magic unknown to us or the Scouts. I want you to bring him back to me alive." All of a sudden the 3D map changed into a picture of a man. Malachite studied the picture and burned the face of the man into his mind.   
"It shall be as my Queen commands." Malachite spoke and then vanished.  
  
  
Fei, Bart, and Citan were standing just outside of Serena's house; it was about early morning. The air had a crisp, clean feel to it, the temperature was slightly hot with a gentle cool breeze, basically a rare good day.   
"How long does it take that girl?" Bart wondered aloud.   
"Now, now, Bar...um, Makoto just be patient." Citan cautioned. Bart started to tap his foot in an impatient manner. Citan just stood still, with his hand on his chin and occasionally fixing his glasses. Citan was now, obviously, deep in thought. Fei sat down on the front porch and started to think things over.  
  
Last night, while Fei, Bart, and Citan were staying at Serena's house, the male trio had been having dinner with Serena's parents and younger brother. While they were just finishing their meal, Serena and two of her friends had come in. The two friends had been Amy, the blue haired girl from before, and Lita, a brown haired girl who was taller and in better physical condition than Serena and Amy. Amy quickly recognized the male trio and tried to keep a good distance between herself and Fei all evening. Serena had instantly fallen for Bart's good looks and had been trying to convince him to become her boyfriend all evening. When Bart asked how old Serena was he hadn't been surprised to find out she was 4 years younger than he was. Bart had been trying to get Serena off of his shoulder all evening. A couple times Bart purposely withdrew his shoulder from underneath Serena. Serena's head had hit the table both times, but she didn't seem to think it was Bart's fault. Lita had spent all evening staring at Fei. Not with the suspicious, I-know-your-deep-dark-secret, stare of Amy, but with a love sick stare. Fei had found it rather easy to ignore Lita; all Fei had to do was to think of Elly. Later that evening after dinner was finished and the table was cleaned up the three girls had retired themselves in front of the television and were watching some sort of romance series. Neither Fei, Bart, nor Citan had paid much attention to the show. The television show was nearly over and the man was about to kiss the lady, when the show was interrupted by a news broadcast. The news had stated that a giant, humanoid machine had been found just inside the city in some sort of small park. When the man had said, "Giant-Humanoid Machine," Citan, Fei, and Bart had all rushed to the television to get a better look. Apparently the humanoid machine was Weltall-2, and it was laying face down in the ground and two giant cranes were trying to lift it out of a small pit. The three girls had all forgotten about the romance program and Serena was trying to convince her parents to let her go see Weltall, and at the same time trying to convince Bart to take her to see Weltall and then to see Titanic in the local movie theater.  
  
Fei let out a long sigh, while he looked at his right arm. Upon discovering where Weltall was last night, Fei had also discovered that his nanomachine-Id inhibitor was gone. Fei had convince Citan and Bart that it was too dangerous to let him get too close to Weltall. So while Citan and Bart would recover Weltall, Fei would look throughout the city in case some of the others had come to this world.   
  
Fei's thoughts were shattered when the front door was slammed shut. Citan nearly jumped out of his shoes, he was so surprised. Bart wasted no time, "All right, let's go see this giant machine thing." Bart said dryly. Citan gathered his wits and fixed his glasses, "Indeed," Citan agreed, "we shouldn't waste any more time than is necessary." Bart and Citan said goodbye to Fei and the male trio all agreed that they would meet back at Serena's house within 2 hours. As they all split up, with Serena's head leaning on Bart's arm and Bart's grumbling heard for miles around, Fei could feel Amy's critical stare boring holes in is back.  
  
Citan and Bart were walking down the street in the direction of Weltall. A little while ago the there had been a strange beeping sound and the three girls had darted off to an unknown place without so much as an explanation, only a promise that they would soon be back. Bart and Citan had kept on walking toward the park, while trying to devise a plan on how to get Weltall back. The two entered the park and came across a playground with a lot of people hiding in some thick vegetation on the edge of the park. Then there had been a loud gunshot coming from somewhere outside the park where all of the people had gone. Bart and Citan headed in the direction of the shot to see if anyone was hurt. They were nearly trampled by people rushing back into the playground. Bart was about to ask a passerby what had just occurred, when he spotted Emeralda, carrying Billy, duck into some foliage going in the opposite direction.  
"Hey, Citan I just saw Billy and Emeralda." Bart exclaimed with a sigh of relief to see his friends again.  
"That's marvelous, but are you sure?" Citan inquired cleaning off his glasses. Bart turned toward Citan with a no-nonsense look on his face.  
"Look Citan, I may have only one eye, but I know my friends when I see them." Bart rushed off in the direction that Billy and Emeralda had taken, with Citan close behind. What Citan and Bart hadn't seen was that Serena, Amy, and Lita had been coming up from behind them. Also with the three were Mina and Rei. All five of the girls had spotted Billy, but hadn't seen Emeralda. They had also heard Bart's conversation with Citan. Serena started to cry, "I can't...SNIFF...believe he's a Negaverse agent," Serena whined.  
"Whine if you want Serena," Rei shouted, "but if he is a Negaverse agent then we have to stop them from getting that giant machine. COME ON EVERYONE!" Rei ordered and all five of the girls rushed off in pursuit of Bart and Citan, with Serena leaving a trail of tears behind them.  
  
  
Fei was walking down one of the many streets of Tokyo. He really wasn't paying any attention to where he was, he was thinking about Elly. A tear formed in Fei's eye.   
"If only I had been able to save you Elly." Fei though to himself. Fei wiped the tear from his eye then checked his watch. It was about 10:23 a.m. in the morning. Citan had made Fei synchronize his watch to match the time in Tokyo. What baffled Citan was that how could such a different world could have the same system for telling time as their world. Anyway, Fei had about an hour and 37 minutes until he had to be back at Serena's house to meet Citan and Bart. Fei put his arms above his head and stretched himself out. Fei decided to put all of his worries out of his head for the moment and to just enjoy the good morning before the hot afternoon settled in.   
  
Fei than started to jog down the street for some exercise. A little ways down the road Fei's head was just starting to show signs of sweat when a lady appeared in front of him. She had appeared so sudden that Fei nearly trampled over her. In fact he would have, but she saw him and jumped, NO more like floated a few feet back, to increase the distance between herself and Fei.   
"I'm sor.." Fei was just about to apologize, when the lady started to laugh. Fei covered his ears against the horrid laugh coming from the lady. The lady was dressed in an all-gray suit with boots on and she had brown hair. Fei couldn't see her eyes since she was standing just in front of the sun. Just as sudden as the laughing began is stopped, more abrupt than it began, The lady had pulled out something from her pocket and was pointing at Fei. Fei couldn't see what it was she had pulled from her pocket since her white gloves were covering it and the sun was in his eyes.  
  
"So you're the one who carries the rainbow crystal inside of him." Zoycite spoke indicating Fei. "You will hand over the rainbow crystal at this moment. Zoycite threw the dark crystal at Fei. Fei saw her starting to throw the crystal, and promptly jumped out of the way. Zoycite, not expecting such a fast opponent, missed by a whole two feet. Fei saw the dark crystal whiz by him, the crystal than acted like a boomerang and flew back into Zoycite's hand.  
"Lucky dodge," Zoycite state in a not-impressed tone, "but you will submit to me fool human." Zoycite than shot an ice arrow out of her hand. Fei, being so highly trained in martial art, was able to easily dodge the arrow by doing two backflips. The arrow had been meant to strike Fei's leg and disable him, however it just struck cement and dissipated.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Fei asked of Zoycite. Zoycite held up the dark crystal in her hand and the crystal began to glow. Zoycite smiled at some inside thought.  
"What I want is the rainbow crystal that is inside your worthless body, but I will never give out my name to trash." Zoycite then flicked the dark crystal at Fei. The crystal sped like a bullet straight for Fei's chest. Fei, once again, was able to easily dodge the crystal. The crystal than made a U-turn and came for Fei's back. Fei spun around with his hand in front of him. Fei's intent was to hit the speeding crystal away from him. Fei managed to hit the crystal dead center. If it had been a normal crystal, it would've been smacked clear away from him. However, it wasn't a normal crystal and it stuck to Fei's hand. Fei hadn't even realized that the crystal was on his hand before a soul splitting pain took him over. Fei started to scream from the top of his lungs, the intense pain was just too much to handle. Fei could hear Zoycite's laugh echoing in his ears before everything became blood red and then black.  
"No..," was Fei's last thought.  
  
Some type of blue flame that held him in place covered Fei. Zoycite laughed so hard it started to hurt her sides.  
"Foolish human, you thought that you could resist me." Zoycite held out her hand and the dark crystal returned to her hand. Fei was still encased in blue flame even after the crystal was withdrawn from his hand.  
"Now I will extract the rainbow crystal from your body, turn you into a monster, and then I will go after those brat scouts." Zoycite started to laugh again, but it was short lived.  
"Come on, it shouldn't take so long for the crystal to come out." A few more seconds passed. "There has to be a crystal inside him. The dark crystal picks up on the powers from the shadow warrior trapped inside the crystal. The crystal shouldn't have reacted to him unless he had a crystal or else he is a shadow warrior." Zoycite considered the situation for a moment. Zoycite, however, failed to notice the blue flame was turning a light red.  
"Well," Zoycite continued after a few moments, "it won't be a total loss. I'll take you back to the Negaverse and...WHAT!" The red glow around Fei had changes to a deep blood color. Fei was no longer visible inside of it. Zoycite only smiled and chuckled.  
"I can feel you trying to resist, my you are strong for a human. HA AH ha. You are pathetic I will teach you a lesson." Zoycite didn't get any farther a bright red glow passed before her eyes. She could feel something pierce her side and could feel the immense pain knock her down. The pain was so intense she couldn't even scream. Zoycite fell to the ground and could see her own green blood start to flow from underneath her. Her last thought was that she was envious of the person who was inflicting the pain on her. She wanted that kind of power, the power to inflict this much pain on the Scouts.  
"Damn you Sailor Moon." Zoycite screamed before her body became numb.  
  
  
"Billy, you rest here now." Emeralda said to Billy in a calming voice as she laid Billy next to a tree. The tree was just a stone throw away from a crystal clear lake. A little farther down just beyond the lake was some yellow police tape enclosing off an area of the forest. Billy looked up to Emeralda his face was starting to turn red along his cheeks.  
"I don't know what's wrong, I've never gotten this tired from a little run before." Billy started to wave from side to side. Maria kneeled next to Billy and looked him in the face. Billy then, within a breath, closed his mouth, puffed out his cheeks and placed his hand over his mouth. If his face was red now, you couldn't see it, Billy's face was turning green. Billy held that position for a few seconds then took a deep breath.  
"Ohh," Billy moaned, "I feel sick." Billy's body slumped to the ground as if his entire skeleton was instantly gone. Maria placed her hand over Billy's forehead. Emeralda looked to be on the verge of hysteria.  
"OH #&!%^," Maria cursed. Chu-Chu's eyes went wide at the statement.  
"He's hotter than an overheated Gear core." Billy started to moan in pain as he clutched his stomach and rocked back and forth.  
"What are we going chu do now." Chu-Chu asked in a panic. Emeralda no longer looked hysteric, she looked determined  
"Got to get him some place cool." Emeralda suggested. She looked over at the pond, and went to test it. Emeralda arrived at the pond and stuck her hand into its transparent surface. The water wasn't freezing, yet it was still pretty cold.   
  
When Emeralda got back from the pond she noticed that Bart and Citan coming out of the brush. Emeralda was relieved to see them both, unfortunately her relief turned to nervousness as Citan kneeled next to Billy and started to examine Billy's symptoms. When Citan was finished his face was still calm, yet when he spoke, his voice betrayed his face. Citan's voice was full of danger and dread.  
"We need to get him to a hospital, he's been poisoned." Citan looked up at everyone. Chu-Chu had tears forming in her eyes, Maria looked as if she blamed herself, Bart stood as if he thought Citan was lying, and Emeralda looked calm but she was clenching both fists hard. Citan looked back at Billy.  
"I don't know what type of poison but it seemed to have entered through his hand." Citan held up Billy's right hand. The entire palm of Billy's hand was a swollen purple and black mess. The only reason why they hadn't noticed Billy's hand before was that Billy had been clutching his stomach.  
"Can we get him to a hospital in time?" Bart asked Citan. Citan motioned for Emeralda to carry Billy.  
"We can if we use Weltall, it should be right over there." Citan pointed over to the other side of the lake where the bit of yellow police tape was showing.   
"You've found Weltall?" Chu-Chu asked, wiping tears from her eyes  
"Now Chu-Chu won't have chu be only Gear anymore." Chu-Chu stated.  
"That's right Chu-Chu," Bart confirmed, "but we can't celebrate now lets get going." Bart continued as he took the lead. Citan pushed his glasses up onto his nose and started to follow Bart as he walked toward the lake. Maria ran next to Citan and pulled on Citan's shirt to get his attention.  
"Wait Citan," Maria's voice choked, "I know how Billy got poisoned." As Citan, Maria, and the others, with Bart leading, walked around the lake to get to Weltall, Maria told of Billy's encounter with Shimano and the discovery of the cursed pikachu doll that Billy had destroyed. Then she told of Billy's defeat of Shimano and their flight away from five skimpy clothed girls.  
"I thought I saw a black mist enter Billy's hand before the doll blew but it was so quick it might as well have been nonexistent. It's all my fault." Maria walked with her head down and wouldn't look Citan in the face. Maria never cried. Citan placed his hand on her shoulder and was going to comfort her when Serena, Amy, Mina, Lita, and Rei came out of the trees just ahead of them. They all had their attention focused on Billy. At first everyone just stood there silently.  
"Its them," Maria said breaking the silence, "It's those girls in the ludicrous dresses that fought us before."  
"Serena is that you Any and Lita in those absurd costumes?" Bart spoke next with a disgusted look on his face.   
  
The Sailors seemed stunned (normal humans and Negaverse creatures can't see through the magical barrier that keeps the Sailors identities secret when they are in their fighting "costumes", that these supposed Negaverse monsters could see through their disguises. It was Serena that stepped forward first.  
"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, In the name of the moon I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you Negatrash." Serena finished her speech with a finger pointed at Billy. As if on cue, Billy vomited on the ground. Emeralda gave a sickened expression as she tried to shake the vomit off her shoes. She then leaned down to clean off Billy and herself. Serena seemed annoyed that no one was paying any attention to her anymore, everyone was looking at Billy again.  
  
"What a mess." Someone addressed all of the Sailors and Xenogears from in the forest. Everyone focused on where the mysterious voice had come from. From out of the shadow of a nearby tree a man, with shoulder length blue-green hair in an entirely gray uniform with a cape came floating out. The man ginned slightly.  
"Well, Well, Well if it isn't the Sailor brats I see that you have found what I am looking for." The man floated toward Serena.  
"It is of no consequence, I shall kill you all and take what I have come for." The Sailors retreated slightly as the man advanced towards them.   
"Malachite, I should've known," Rei spoke in a commanding voice. Rei put her hands together, to get ready to throw a spell.  
"What ever it is that you're after, you shall not have it." That was from Lita.  
"Oh, but you don't even know what it is I want." Malachite spoke and then pointed at Billy.  
"It's him that I want. I want the filthy human that killed Shimano." All of the Sailors looked confused. They had always thought that Billy was a Negaverse agent. Citan, Bart, Maria, and Chu-Chu planted themselves in front of Emeralda and Billy. Bart brought out his whips, while Citan drew his sword.   
"It is futile to even try to harm me," Malachite laughed.  
"We shall see about that," Rei yelled.  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE."  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST"  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH" Rei, Amy, and Lita quickly cast their spells through a series of quick movements and flashy lights. All three spells hurtled at Malachite. Malachite easily reflected the spells by raising a shield in front of him.  
"Pathetic. Let's see how you like this." Malachite taunted the Sailors while casting his own spell. A ball of black energy flew out of his hand and raised a half dome cage around the Sailors. The Sailors were trapped and helpless.  
"Hey," Bart shouted, "come here and fight like a man." Bart rushed at Malachite with both whips. Citan also rushed at Malachite, carefully putting one foot in front of the other in a samurai method. Bart put both whips up and performed his Bracer Deathblow. (Bracer-Bart kicked Malachite in the stomach, which sent Malachite in the air. As Malachite fell to the ground, Bart hit him with both whips at the same time. The blow sent Malachite back into the air. Bart hit Malachite with both whips in this fashion three times, then let Malachite hit the ground). After Bart was done Citan brought his sword down on Malachite's throat and held his sword there.  
"Who are you?" Citan questioned Malachite. Malachite picked himself off the ground and stood back up. Citan kept his sword on Malachite's throat at all times.  
Malachite smiled, with a thin line of green blood coming out of the corner of his mouth.  
"So, the weak humans do have a few tricks up their sleeves. It shall not help you." Before anyone could react Malachite shot a strong wind from his body. The gust of wind sent Citan flying back into Bart. Citan also dropped his sword. Both of them fell to the ground. Maria, while Malachite was distracted, jumped at him and punched Malachite squarely across the face. Malachite rubbed the bright red mark forming just below his right eye. Using his right fist Malachite backhanded Maria in the face. Maria sailed back and hit a tree that was behind her. A loud crunch could be heard when she connected with the tree. Maria fell to the ground unconscious.   
"Filthy insects!" Malachite shouted with immense anger, "You thought you could beat me, now see how the Negaverse handles pests!"  
Using his power, Malachite picked up the sword in thin air and pointed it at the unconscious Maria.  
"DIE!" Malachite screamed. Citan's sword shot at Maria, the sword would impale Maria to the ground. PING went a loud sound and the sword soared away from Maria. Bart had cast Heaven Cent. (Heaven Cent is one of Bart's ether attacks that sends a gold coin, like a bullet, at an enemy." The coin had hit Citan's sword yet, now the sword was broken in two on the ground. Citan rushed over to Maria and held his ground in front of her. Malachite wiped the blood from his mouth.   
"Nice try, yet it won't save you." Malachite raised his hand for another attack when a loud and bright red explosion rocked in the forest behind him. The explosion was where Weltall was supposed to be.  
"What in the hell." Malachite turned around to face the immense explosion that had ignited part of the forest. Stepping out of the blackened trees was Weltall. Yet this wasn't the black Weltall that Fei piloted. No, it was transformed and bright red all over. With the winds opened and glowing bright green, Id's gear looked like an angel from hell. Id's gear jumped into the air and landed in front of Malachite. In a bright flash, Id was out of his gear and standing in front of Malachite. Id's uniform was a mixture of red and black patches. Id's hair was also red, yet Id's face looked as if he was wearing a white mask. It was no mask however; it was his real face. Id laughed a deep insane laugh; Malachite retreated back a few steps.  
After Id stopped laughing he spoke in a death tone, "So I meet another one." Id had his hands by his sides, both of his hands opened and closed slowly like he was ready for a fight.  
"What do you mean "another one"." Malachite asked with a hint of fear in his voice.  
All of the Sailors could be seen inside the black dome cage, huddled in fear as far away from Id and Malachite as they could.  
"I mean this." Id waved his hand and the cockpit to red Weltall opened up. Out fell the body of Zoycite in a torn and bloody mess. Malachite forgot about Id and rushed over to catch Zoycite before she it the ground. Malachite quickly inspected Zoycite's vital signs. She was dead and her body was growing cold.  
"How could you bastard!" Malachite swore in limitless fury. Malachite and Zoycite had been lover for quite awhile.   
"I'll never forget this!" Malachite spoke as both him and Zoycite vanished. As soon as Malachite had vanished the black dome around the Sailors vanished. Citan and the Sailors retreated back to where Emeralda and Billy were.  
"What's going on here?" Came a male voice next to the Sailors.  
"Tuxedo Mask you're here." Serena voice sounded full of love. Tuxedo Mask was an early 20's man wearing a tuxedo with a large black hat and a white band over his eyes. The white band over Tuxedo Mask's eyes was there to hide his identity. With Tuxedo Mask were Luna, the purple cat, and Artemis, the white cat. Both cats arched their back and hissed when they laid eyes on Id.   
"Such an incredible evil power." Rei declared in total fear. Tuxedo Mask stepped in front of the Sailor and confronted Id. There was still a good distance between Tuxedo Mask and Id.  
"So you've come here to die." Id addressed Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask didn't appear the least bit afraid.  
"No, I've come here to protect my friends." Tuxedo Mask firmly told Id. Tuxedo Mask then threw on of his sharp red roses at Id. The rose flew with great speed; yet, Id's hand was faster. Id caught the rose and didn't even blink. Id started laughing as if he had seen something incredibly funny. It wasn't a laugh of hated or death, Id was truly amused. The laugh sounded so odd, especially coming from Id, that the Xenogears troupe had to look twice to make sure it was Id. Id crushed the rose in his hand and finished laughing.  
"Humph, I haven't ever had such a good laugh in my whole life." Id said in a mocking tone. "Now let me show you what I throw." Tuxedo Mask prepared himself for the imminent attack. Id jumped into the air and closed the distance between him and Tuxedo Mask quickly. Id then gathered energy into his hand and punched Tuxedo Mask straight in the chest. A flash of pinkish light exploded between Id and Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask's hat flew straight off and Tuxedo Mask was sent to the ground. The front of his tux was stained red and the white band was gone.  
  
"Tuxedo MASK!" All of the Sailors shouted as they rushed over to help him.  
"Oh my goodness, Tuxedo Mask is Darien." Serena stated in denial. "I can't believe its Darien," Serena continued and began to cry.  
"Id stop this now." Bart ordered, "There is no point in getting them involved, it's us you want." Bart was readying his whips again. Id turned to face Bart. Time seemed to freeze as the two combatants faced each other. Billy got up and walked, with Emeralda's help, over next to Bart. Billy had a revolver drawn and Emeralda had her free hand shaped into a sledgehammer. Citan also joined the group on Bart's other side. Maria was still unconscious, but she was hidden in a bush out of Id's sight  
"If you're going to face Id, might as well have lots of company." Billy said wheezing. Id was not intimidated at all. He turned to Emeralda  
"Come now Emeralda, you belong to me. Forget about them and come with your creator." Emeralda instantly replied, "NO, you not my creator, Kim is my creator, my father!"  
"Very well," Id finished. Black bolts of lightning started to crackle in Id's hands. Everyone was prepared to fight.  
"Huh?!" Id looked up over the Xenogears group. A large black portal could be see opening over them. A strong wind started up and was pulling everyone into it. The Sailors and Darien were out of range of the black hole. Maria was the first to be pulled in, despite her hiding place. Next were Emeralda and Billy, then Chu-Chu. Bart had his hands planted in the ground and was tearing up dirt and grass and he held on. Citan was being pulled into the hole along with Id.  
"Damn you!" Id cursed as he was sucked down the hole with Citan on his heels. Just before Bart was pulled in his eyes went wide as he looked own the black hole.  
"Isn't that Krelian and Miang in there too?" Bart thought to himself. He could also see another man with Krelian and Miang, but he couldn't make out who it was. A hood covered the man's face, but Bart could see bright red eyes glowing like fire. The grass in Bart's hands gave way and Bart was pulled into blackness. After being in blackness, for what seemed like hours, Bart could see light and a small town on the other side.  
  
  
That's all fans the fifth chapter is complete. I hope you enjoy it. I know I did. Just wait until the sixth chapter comes out.  
  
Email at emcconnell81@Juno.com  
The next chapter is:  
Encounter: Id vs Gourry  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Xenogears: Alternate Realities?  
By: Eric McConnell  
Xenogears cast:  
Name:Age:Gender:Weapon/s-Powers:  
Fei Fong Wong18MaleMartial arts (fists)  
Bartholomew Fatima18MaleWhips  
Citan Uzuki29MaleSword  
Billy Lee Black16MaleGuns  
Emeralda?FemaleNanomachines  
Maria Balthasar13FemaleFists  
Chu-Chu?FemaleCan grow into a giant  
  
Slayers cast:  
Lina16FemaleLong sword/Black magic  
Gourry19MaleSword-of-Light  
Amelia15FemaleAcrobatics/White magic/Psychic  
Zelgadis19MaleLong sword/Shamanizm  
Sylphiel17FemaleCrystal wand/White magic/Psychic  
Xellos18MalePriestly powers/speed  
Zangulus21MaleHowling sword 2  
????????????????????????????????????????????????  
???? ?? ????????????????????????????????????????????  
?????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Welcome to the 6th chapter. This chapter takes place in the Slayers Universe  
  
  
Encounter:  
Gourry vs. Id  
  
It was about 11 in the morning, the air was cold and the extreme rain made it seem colder. The sound from local forest animals was thick in the air. The smell of pine, oak, and maple trees was abundant everywhere. The sky was filled with millions of stars and the moon was full. In a small clearing in the forest a single campfire broaden its light through the vicinity. The fire was underneath a canopy of thick tree branches, to protect the fire from the rain. The fire also created a lot of smoke because of using damp fuel.  
  
"I'm sooooo hungry!" Lina complained, as a loud grumble erupted from her stomach. This was Lina Inverse, a 16-year-old girl, with a hot temper, the appetite of an elephant and absolutely no breasts to speak of.  
"WHAT ARE YOU WRITING." Lina screamed  
"FIREBALL"  
NOTICE: due to the author's untimely demise this fic can't continue anymore.  
  
"HA," OceanLord laughs, "you missed me and hit Naga, (looks at a pile of ashes) Ha Ha HA. Now that that's taken care of, lets continue."  
  
"Take it easy Lina," Gourry comforted. Gourry was a tall, long-blond-haired man, in blue armor that had the brains of a grape. "Zelgadis says that we should be in town tomorrow morning." Gourry indicated a man in white colored clothing, a hood covered the man's face. Zelgadis was a chimera. (a chimera is a creature that is an artificial combination of several creatures). Zelgadis once was fully human, however, a spell turned him into a human-golem-demon chimera mixture. Because of Zelgadis's golem side, all of his skin was rock hard including his hair, which was purple.  
  
Also with the group were Amelia and Sylphiel. Amelia was a short 14 year-old-girl and a princess of the Kingdom of Seyruune. She had blackish hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in a light tan uniform with teal colored boots. Sylphiel was a 17 year-old-woman with green eyes and purple hair. She was dressed in a purple tunic, grayish leggings and purple gloves. Both Amelia and Sylphiel were masters in white magic (White magic is for healing and exorcism). Black magic, which is Lina's specialty, is all attack and destructive spells. All of them were sitting on the ground, underneath the canopy.  
  
"It's true," Zelgadis said calmly. "By mid-afternoon we should be in the next town and then you can eat all you want." Despite Zelgadis' calm mood extreme fatigue showed through. In a split moment Zelgadis was asleep on the ground, lost in his dreams. Lina pulled her legs up to her chest.  
  
"Not only an I hungry, I'm freezing out here!" Lina complained louder than before. The fire was indeed going down and would soon be gone. Everyone except Zelgadis slid a few inches farther away from Lina; they were expecting a tantrum from Lina any moment. All was silent for a few moments. A loud growl suddenly broke the silence, the all too familiar sound of Lina's stomach.  
  
"Ahh, I'm soo hungry it's driving me crazy!!" Lina complained even louder (If that is even possible).  
"Not only am I hungry but I'm cold, wet tired and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere!!" Lina grumbled.   
  
"All right lets face it, she can't nit-pick any louder than this..... I hope" Gourry thought to himself.  
The night seemed to drag on for a long time. Only Amelia, other than Zelgadis, was able to find sleep. As for Lina, Gourry, and Sylphiel they were as conscious and alert as someone who just finished off 20 cups of straight black coffee. The flames of the fire were almost dead and the insects, which normally stay away from fire, started to swarm all over the group. Mosquitoes, horse flies, and gnats, to name just a few, were coming in large numbers and were all taking bites out of Lina, Gourry and Sylphiel. Lina turned toward Gourry and gave him a no-nonsense look.  
  
"Gourry go out and get us some more fire wood." Gourry turned to look at Lina; her stare made Gourry fidget in his spot.   
  
"Yes, please Gourry dear, please find us some fire wood." Sylphiel asked in a pleading tone. Gourry stood up and first stared at Sylphiel, then Lina. Gourry started to scratch his head.  
  
"All right," Gourry complained as well, "I'll go, but why me Lina?" Lina stood and marched over to Gourry and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Because you are the strongest and the most suited for menial work." Lina took Gourry's arm and swung him around herself and threw him into the forest. Gourry flew through the air and made a face-first connection with a nearby tree.   
  
"Oh please don't hurt Gourry dear." Sylphiel begged Lina. Lina just ignored her and kept her attention on Gourry. Gourry peeled his face from off of the tree and turned with an extremely annoyed and wet scowl.  
  
"Why did you do that Lina!" Gourry yelled. Lina just smiled and waved at Gourry. Gourry turned and headed off into the forest in search of some wood. The entire time he was mumbling to himself.  
  
"I don't understand her at all."  
  
  
Gourry was searching through the woods looking around and about. The night was still cold and the rain hadn't let up an inch. The sounds of forest animals could be heard more clearly now, that he was away from Lina's shouting. Gourry was trying to find good pieces of dried wood, but everything was soaked from the storm, including him. A few animals darted for shelter as he came through the woods raucously.  
He was getting cold, tired and hungry. He really wanted to get back and warm up to the campfire. Gourry picked up a couple of logs that were just damp on the surface.   
  
A bright flash from somewhere next to Gourry interfered with Gourry's night vision. Gourry was temporarily blind. Gourry tried to continue to head back to the camp, but he crashed into another tree and dropped the wood he was carrying. Gourry turned and tried to pick up the wood from where he believed it fell. All he did, thou, was to slip in a puddle and land in a mud spot. By now, his eyesight was starting to return to him. He could now see the dim outlines of trees and the moon. The moon was a quarter full tonight. Its beautiful shape cast a dim illumination over the forest canopy. Most of the light, however, couldn't reach the forest bottom, due to the dense canopy. Gourry leaned against the nearest solid object, a giant rock, he could find and waited for his night vision to fully return. Gourry waited a few minutes while his eyes adjusted.  
  
Gourry could see clearly now and quickly spotted the wooden logs he had dropped. The logs were now, not only water soaked, but covered in mud, just like himself. Gourry placed all of the logs on his back and started to head back to camp. Where was the camp?  
  
"I think I'm lost." Gourry panicked in a calm way. Gourry could hear, behind him, a continuous squishing sound. It sounded as if someone was stepping on soaked pieces of rotten, spongy wood. The sound also had a regular beat to it, someone WAS walking toward Gourry. Gourry turned to face the sound.  
  
"Lina is that you?" Gourry called out to the sound. A person stepped into Gourry's sight. The stranger was still in the shadows of the forest, so Gourry couldn't see the person's face. It certainly wasn't Lina. The stranger's frame was too muscular, the stranger also had long hair but it was too spread out to be Lina's, Not to mention that the newcomer was too tall to be Lina. Gourry may be dense but even he could figure out that the stranger was indeed a man. The area around Gourry suddenly seemed still as if death had walked through it. Gourry also noticed that it was absolutely quite. None of the animals, not even the crickets could be heard. The man continued to advance on Gourry. The man passed through a bit of moonlight that had managed to break it's way to the forest floor. Gourry had only a brief view of the man; he was dressed in red and black clothing, red hair, and a pale white face with a look that could kill.   
  
"Who are you?" Gourry commanded an answer from the visitor. The man neither answered nor slowed in his advance. Gourry dropped the payload of wood and drew the hilt of his sword-of-light. The sword-of-light was a family heirloom given to Gourry, and a magical one at that.   
  
"Light come forth!" Gourry commanded the sword. The sword's blade erupted from the hilt and cast a bright light around the area. Gourry and the stranger were both momentarily stunned by the bright blade. When Gourry's vision adjusted to the light he could see the man preparing a spell. Gourry raised his sword in a defensive position and waited for the fight to begin.  
  
  
"Where is he?!" Lina shouted. The campfire was now completely extinguished. Lina was now shivering in the cold and she was really ticked. "He should've been back by now."  
  
"But, Gourry dear has only been gone for a few minutes." Sylphiel said while trying to warm herself up and calm Lina at the same time. A bright flash from somewhere in the forest cast a momentary light over the campsite. It wasn't bright enough to completely wipe out Lina's and Sylphiel's night vision, yet, they couldn't see as well as they used to.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Lina asked. Lina looked over to where Sylphiel was suppose to be, yet, she wasn't there. Even Sylphiel's blue crystal wand was gone. Sylphiel's blue crystal wand was a present to her from her late father. Lina knew that the wand helps Sylphiel by magnifying her magic and her psychic abilities. But, where was Sylphiel, Lina immediately woke up Amelia and Zelgadis and told them what was up.  
  
"Then she was gone Zel, along with her wand." Lina finished. Zelgadis put his hand on his chin and closed his eyes in thought. Amelia sat back against a tree and waited was in thought too.  
  
"That certainly is strange." Zelgadis said calmly.   
  
"I hope she's alright." Amelia wondered.  
  
Back to Gourry, deep in the forest. The stranger hurled a basketball-sized ball of destructive energy at Gourry. One of the sword-of light's specialties was to reflect or absorb magical spells. Gourry brought his sword up like a baseball bat, swung, and struck the energy ball. The energy ball flew past the man and exploded somewhere in the forest. The smell of burning pine trees floated to Gourry's nose. The man, in his attempt to avoid the energy ball, had fallen to his knees. Gourry rushed at his foe and his swing would've severed the man's head. Gourry knew that for a person to cast a spell that person had to recite a quick chant aloud in order to cast the spell. But, as Gourry approached the unknown man another spell erupted from the man's hand. As before, Gourry had been expecting a spell chant before he had to block another spell. Gourry quickly lowered the blade of his sword. Gourry blocked the spell, however, the impact of the spell sent Gourry to his back on the ground and a few feet in the opposite direction. Before Gourry could get to his feet, his foe had already crossed the distance between them. The man lifted his fist, which glowed with a pink energy. Gourry had expected the man to aim for his chest or face, yet, the man had aimed for the lower part of Gourry's legs. Gourry swung his sword again trying to knock the man back. The man, while trying the hit Gourry's legs, ducked under the sword swing. The punch connected and Gourry felt immense pain and he was knocked down to the ground. While the punch caused a lot of pain it didn't break any of Gourry's bones. The man tried for a second punch and Gourry rolled to the side, with his sword against his body.   
  
The man then jumped into the air and was going to crush Gourry against the ground when he landed, feet first. Gourry brought his sword up and the man's feet landed on the blade. Gourry heaved the sword to the right and the man went toppling onto the ground. There was a loud crunch as the man landed and crushed the wooden logs Gourry had been carrying. Gourry quickly got up and turned to face his opponent just as the man also got up. The man seemed to absorb the darkness from around him. The man formed a ball of black in his hands, and then threw it at Gourry. Gourry brought up his sword. The black ball bounced off of Gourry's sword and hung just a foot in front of him. The black ball expanded to form a small black hole that started to draw Gourry into it. Gourry fought to resist the pulling of the black hole, by planting his sword firmly in the ground. Yet, the pulling force was quite strong. Within a heartbeat the black hole became more intense, and it looked as if it was about to explode. Gourry closed his eyes and held to his sword for dear life. Gourry waited for something to happen. A small explosion erupted in front of Gourry and then everything was silent. When nothing else happened, Gourry opened his eyes. A wall of transparent white light stood in front of Gourry. The black hole was gone, exploded; yet the white wall had protected Gourry.  
  
"What the?" Gourry wondered as he looked behind him. Sylphiel was standing there with her wand out. Sylphiel had cast a protection spell that had saved Gourry.  
  
"Oh Sylphiel it's you," Gourry brightened, "What are you doing here?" Gourry got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Well, I was worried about you Gourry dear, so I went looking for you." Sylphiel looked happy at the fact that Gourry wasn't injured at all. Sylphiel looked ahead of Gourry and spotted the source of Gourry's trouble.   
  
"Who's that Gourry dear." Sylphiel asked Gourry calmly. Gourry turned to look at the stranger. Gourry brought up his sword and was getting ready for the fight to continue. Gourry looked momentarily confused at what he saw. The man seemed to shift in and out of phase. When the stranger shifted out, another man stood in the same spot. The second man also had long hair, but considerably less and the hair was done in a ponytail. The ponytailed man would then shift back to what he was before. Gourry heard the stranger mutter, under his breath. The stranger grumbled something about "him waking up." The man then turned and jumped out into the forest and out of sight.  
  
"Wait, where are you going. Who are you?" Gourry called after the retreating man. Gourry heard, out of the darkness, the man silently call something back to him.  
  
"Id" the man said. Then there was nothing. Nothing, but the rain, the cold, and the blackness of the night. Then the insects and other creatures could be heard once again.  
  
  
That's it for the sixth chapter. This one took awhile and I hope that the next one doesn't take as long. In this fanfic I created four new characters (the fourth one was actually created by John Ball, my friend.) The first one is the evil master behind the whole fanfic. In the seventh chapter, the next one, I will introduce two more of the new characters I created, as well as some key plot element. Pay attention everyone. Some of the material covered in the next chapter will be vital to the rest of the fanfic.  
  
Coming soon  
Xenogears: Alternate Realities?  
Act two: Slayers universe:  
The seventh chapter:  
Who are they?  



End file.
